


moonshine

by hehedori



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehedori/pseuds/hehedori
Summary: Ветер съедает ровно половину из его слов, но как будто бы Этан хоть когда-нибудь его слушал и воспринимал его всерьёз, а не как незрелого мальчишку.





	moonshine

«Он просто умрёт от зависти, когда узнает!» — горделиво думает Иван, искоса посматривая на Этана, старательно отмывающего садовые инструменты от налипшей грязи. Они в пылу очередной ссоры заключили пари: кто раньше набьёт татуировку, тот первый испробует кровь жертвы, а до тех пор — никаких приёмов пищи. К счастью, Этан был слишком занят садом, чтобы заметить отсутствие Ивана. Сбор винограда, яблок, груш… словом, всего того обилия урожая, чем радовал их, как любил выражаться Владимир — «ветроград», не оставляли Этану практически никакого свободного времени, но зато у Ивана его было хоть отбавляй. Не то что бы он бездельничал, ведь у каждого были свои обязанности по дому (или, вернее сказать — замку?), просто так вышло, что он помогал всем понемногу, и именно на этот отрезок времени вся работа была выполнена.

Буквально на следующий вечер после их спора он вернулся из города без денег, но с победоносной улыбкой: он, вне всяких сомнений, выиграл.

Признаться честно, это было больно, долго и муторно, или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось; несмотря на то, что у него совершенно особое времяощущение — жужжание иглы стало раздражать практически сразу же, а дружелюбное щебетание татуировщика еще раньше. Но это того стоило: на тыльной стороне ладони красовалось броское «moonshine». Ивану безумно нравился шрифт, и то, как загадочно звучало это слово и как удивительно лирично оно переводилось: лунное сияние. Оно, по сути, значило намного больше — он же вампир, а поэтому очень любил прогулки под луной, когда ночь была ему полностью подконтрольна и не оставляла никаких секретов.

Иван вылавливает своего «друга» на лестничном пролёте, периферийным зрением выхватывая его белые-белые волосы, которые вообще не вписывались в мрачный антураж замка. Этан вопросительно склоняет голову вбок и неохотно следует за Иваном, когда тот просит его подняться выше, к плотно зашторенному окну, из которого слабо струилась одна-единственная полоска солнца.

Иван снимает перчатку и вытягивает руку — так, чтобы Этан смог всё-всё разглядеть, пока будет завидовать; кожа под татуировкой всё ещё зудит, но это терпимая и даже немного приятная боль. Этану требуется чуть меньше шести секунд, чтобы прочесть перевёрнутую надпись, но его реакция поражает Ивана: Этан, поперхнувшись, чуть ли не захлёбывается смехом, придерживаясь рукой за подоконник, чтобы не рухнуть на пол.

— Неужели ты не поделишься шуткой, умник?

— Moonshine, ты серьёзно?

— Ну да, красивое слово, че ты ржёшь, скотина?

— Ты хотя бы интересовался о том, что оно значит?

— «Лунное сияние». Это как нельзя лучше олицетворяет то, что я «слуга ночи». Я увидел его где-то, и сразу подумал, что оно достойно украшать мою прекрасную кожу!

— Ах, как поэтично. Это значит «самогон», дурака ты кусок.

Иван меняется в лице: от лукавого прищура до истеричной, нервной улыбки, уколовшей щёки своей наигранностью. Ему захотелось рассмеяться ещё громче, чем Этан, а может быть даже и заплакать — он так и не понял своих эмоций до конца. Осознание ситуации всё-таки приходит к нему, и стыд жалит его самолюбие больнее, чем игла чёртовой тату-машины.

— И это, блять, теперь будет со мной навсегда? Ты дашь мне какую-нибудь дурацкую кликуху, связанную с алкашкой; это будет преследовать меня везде и всюду; последним воспоминанием моих жертв будет вытатуированное «самогонка» у меня на руке? Блядство.

Иван, стушевавшись, затих, лихорадочно соображая, что делать дальше; это вызвало у Этана новую волну смеха.

— Ну, у тебя же русские корни. Это так аутентично, Вань!

Этан задорно взъерошил его итак всклокоченные волосы, но «Ваня» не стал сопротивляться, как обычно это делал, лишь проскулил что-то невнятное, вывернулся из-под его руки и куда-то умчался.

Деньги на лазерное удаление он отдавал с тяжелым камнем на сердце: пусть он и вампир, но он не был миллионером.

***

Иван натыкается на Этана — как неожиданно! — в саду, он метёт опавшую жухлую листву. Середина осени, всё-таки. Бархатная, золотистая, мандариновая, такая разная… Чёрт, видимо, его потянуло на сопливую хрень после того дурацкого инцидента. Тема с moonshine это табу, но не для Этана, конечно же.

— О, мой дорогой друг, — приветствует его Этан, и язвительная ухмылка не сползает с его губ. Ивану хочется перекривиться, но он сдерживается, ведь знает, что именно этого его соперник и добивается. Будто бы неожиданно что-то вспомнив, Этан хлопает себя по лбу, («какая дешманская игра», думает Иван и закатывает глаза) — хочу кое-чем с тобой поделиться, пойдём!

В спину до него доносится сварливое «если это опять твои убойные приколы… я после прошлого раза… да чтоб тебя»; ветер съедает ровно половину из его слов, но как будто бы Этан хоть когда-нибудь его слушал и воспринимал его всерьёз, а не как незрелого мальчишку.

Они входят в бетонную беседку, до крыши обвитую плющом, и ветер наконец перестаёт злобно кусать их лица. Этан молча снимает пиджак и закатывает футболку — Иван рвётся пошутить про эксгибиционизм, но выжидает подходящий момент, который так и не наступает, ведь он понимает, к чему это всё.

На спине у Этана татуировка: вычерченная, видимо, руками Богини, и не иначе; выверенная до каждого миллиметра, до каждой детали, нарисованная с любовью и страстью, которую не облечешь в слова, только в рисунок. Феникс. Банальщина ещё та, но почему на нём смотрится так охуенно?

Его злость берёт, какая красивая у Этана татуировка, идеально сочетающаяся с его молочно-белой кожей. Он не видел ничего эстетичнее этого сочетания, если честно.

Они врезались друг в друга взглядами, и где-то внутри Ивана взбурлила уже привычная ярость, которая всякий раз возникала, когда они вступали в полемику, но в этот раз в неё было намешано что-то ещё. И это что-то разорвалось изнутри, вспенилось, слово ментос в колу забросили — как противно и липко, _Боже, прекрати, мудак_.

— Ничего особенного, — хмыкает Иван, не показывая того, как он впечатлён, — Убого и безвкусно.

— Кто бы говорил, ты, с татуировкой...

— Это было давно и неправда, — цедит блондин, мысленно взывая разум к тому, чтобы успокоиться и не разнести тут всё; он раздражённо машет перед его лицом чистой рукой с россыпью покраснений, но Этан прикрывает глаза и улыбается.

Скотина.

— Как прекрасно быть молодым, — аб-со-лют-но не к месту произносит Этан и замолкает, переводя взгляд на небо. Задёрнутое густыми тучами, грязно-синее и неприглядное. А Этан будто бы его противоположность. — Кстати, делать тату — дорогое удовольствие. Предлагаю в следующий раз попросить Рафаэля нам помочь, а?

— Пошел ты, — фыркает Иван, рефлекторно прикрывая тыльную сторону ладони; там уже ничего не было, но жглось просто адово.

Иван непроизвольно ёжится; ночь, холодно, ебучий ветер, а плащ он оставил в комнате, не рассчитывая на столь длительную прогулку. Этан снисходительно накидывает на него свой пиджак — отвратительно дурацкого цвета своих глаз, отвратительно пахнущего им, и вдавливает ладони в напряжённые плечи, чтобы он не дёргался.

Иван быстро сдаётся: настроение ни к чёрту.

— С чего такая щедрость, выпендрёжник?

— О, всё просто: Бог учил нас помогать…

— …убогим и страждущим. Избавь меня от этого; эта шутка за целый год уже вот как надоела, — Иван проводит пальцем у шеи, — придумай новую.

— Целый год… — Этан будто бы пробует это словосочетание на вкус, растягивая его по слогам; для него год — такая малая крупица времени, что… — Ну раз ты просишь, то я обязательно над этим подумаю!

Выкатившаяся на небосвод луна осветила им мощёную камнем дорожку. Без всякой договоренности они оба побрели обратно, и Ивана это, к его же удивлению, не раздражало, пусть он и не мог терпеть его присутствия более минуты. Они шли к замку в идеальной тишине, будто бы позабыв о том, что они заклятые враги.

Прежде чем переступить порог, Иван подумал о том, что всё это довольно символично. В прозрачных глазах Этана отразился лунный свет, и Иван, завороженный этим, машинально посмотрел на руку, конечно же не обнаружив там никакой татуировки.  
Может, стоило её оставить?

Совершенно точно нет.


End file.
